duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon
Dragons are more of a group of races rather than a specific race. These creatures are known for their sheer power and amazing abilities, albeit at a high mana cost. Originally, Dragons existed only for the Fire Civilization under "Armored Dragon", but over time other kinds of dragons have been introduced to the other civilizations. The fire civilization race of Fire Bird contains creatures that give effects and protect other dragons. It should be noted that Dragonoids don't count as creatures with "Dragon" in their race. Kinds of dragons known, in order of appearance: *'Fire': Armored Dragon and Volcano Dragon *'Darkness': Zombie Dragon and Dragon Zombie *'Nature': Earth Dragon *'Water': Poseidia Dragon *'Light': Apollonia Dragon *'Rainbow': World Dragon Support Creatures * Bazradyuda, Dark Divine Dragon (Whenever this creature would be destroyed, you may discard a Dragon from your hand instead) * Dumar, Spirit Knight (+2000 power, while you control a Dragon) * Garzack, God Destroying Dragon (While you control at least one other Dragon, this creature gains "Power attacker +6000" and "Triple breaker".) * Ultimate Dragon (+5000 for each of your other Dragons; Crew breaker—Dragon) * Overkill Zero Dragon (Your Dragons get power attacker +5000) * Totto Pipicchi (All Dragons gain speed attacker) * Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame (Your Dragons and Phoenixes can attack untapped creatures) * Samurai Lupia (Your Dragons may cost 1 less) * One-Eye Lu Pine (Your Dragons cost 1 less and gain power +1000) * Poppo "Yatarou" Pappi (Saver: Dragon or Samurai) * Loppo Loppo (Saver: Dragon or Phoenix) * Rinne Lupia (you may return your destroyed Fire Birds and Dragons into your deck) * Super Dragon Machine Dolzark (Whenever another of your Dragons attacks, put an opponent's creature that has 5000 power or less into his mana zone) * Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear (Whenever you summon a Dragonoid or a Dragon, destroy the creature that has the least power) * Golden Eagle, the Scorching Dragon (Whenever one of your Dragons becomes destroyed, destroy the opponent's creature with the lowest power) * Vorse Red Fire Dragon (When attacking, you may discard a Dragon, to destroy an opponent's creature with less power than the discarded Dragon) * Chitta Peloru (Dragons can attack untapped creatures) * Lupia Lapia (Your Dragons cost 1 less to summon; When destroyed, you may put it into your mana zone instead. If you do, you may return 1 Dragon from your mana zone to your hand) * Necrodragon Gilgazames (Life Gate: Dragon) * Poppi Lucky (Your opponent can't choose your Dragons as target) * Cerulean Dagger Dragon (When put into battle zone, you may draw a card for each of your Dragons) * Fuuma Demigorun (Photo E: Dragon Add a card from your deck to your hand) * Spear Lupia (When destroyed, you may add a Dragon from your deck to your hand) * Spiritual Star Dragon (When put in battle zone, add a creature that evolves from a Dragon from your deck to your hand) * Light Divine Dragon Evekis (When this creature wins a battle, you may add a Dragon from your deck to your hand) * Master Lupia, Temporal Wing (Your Dragons cost 1 less for each of your "Lupias"; Awaken: At the start of your turn, if you control 3 or more Dragons, flip this creature) * Flaming Jet Dragon (Thrilling Three: Dragon This creature breaks an additional Shield this turn) * Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame (Your Dragons break an additional shield for each of your "Lupias") * Drag Innocent, Savage Swordsman (When this creature is destroyed, you may summon a Dragon from your hand) * Kyrstron, Lair Delver (When this creature is destroyed, you may summon a Dragon from your hand) * Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor (When attacking, reveal your deck's top card, if it's a non-evolution Dragon, you may summon it) * Magmadragon Balga Geyser (When attacking, reveal your deck's top card, if it's a Dragon, summon it, otherwise put it into your graveyard) * Terradragon Balgazarmas (Whenever one of your Dragons attacks, you may reveal the top card of your deck. If that card is a Dragon, add it to your hand. If it isn't a Dragon, put it into your mana zone) * Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened (When attacking, reveal your deck's top card, if it's a Dragon, take an extra turn after this one) * Dran Kilios, Dragoon of Nine-Dragons (When attacking, while there is a Dragon under it, you may destroy an opponent's untapped creature) * Rising NEX, the Enlightened (When destroyed, you may summon a non-evolution Dragon from your graveyard) * Dimension Splitter (When put into battle zone, you may return all your Dragons from your graveyard to your hand) * Bolgress Bazz, Matchless Dragon Machine (When put into battle zone, you may return any number of Dragons from your mana zone to your hand) * Bakkra Horn, the Silent (Whenever you summon a Dragonoid or a Dragon, put the top card of your deck into your mana zone) * Eco Aini (When summoned, put your deck's top card into your mana zone, and if it was a Dragon, put another one from the top of your deck into your mana zone) * Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit (When summoned, while controlling at least 1 Angel Command or Dragon, you may cast a "Shield Trigger" spell from your hand for no costs) * Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon * Nine Edge "Yasha" Dragon (When summoned, for each of your dragons you may search a non-evolution cross gear with a cost of 3 or less from your deck and cross it with that dragon) * Cocco Lupia (Your creatures that have Dragon in their race each cost 2 less to summon. They can't cost less than 2.) * Bocco Lupia (When you put this creature into the battle zone, for each Dragon in your battle zone choose one of your opponent's creatures with "Blocker" and destroy it.) * Dark Lupia (When one of your creatures that has Dragon in its race is destroyed, you may destroy one of your opponent's creatures.) Spells * Connected Dragonic Poison (Destroy an opponent's creature and an additional for each of your Dragons and Phoenixes) * Blossom Shower (For each of your Dragons and Phoenixes you may return a card from your mana zone to your hand) * Wave Lance (Return 1 creature to it's owners hand, if it is a Dragon, draw a card) * Serial Dragon Formation (Return a creature from your graveyard to your hand. If it's a Dragon, you may return another creature from your graveyard to your hand) * Celestrial Arc (Put a Dragon or Phoenix from the battle zone face-down into its owner's shield zone) Fortresses * Fortress NEX, Assault Fortress (Your dragons may attack untapped Gods, as well as gaining +5000 power when battling until the end of the turn) Creatures that evolve from Dragons * Überdragon Bajula * Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd * Zeum Poseidam, Divine Blue Dragon * Super Terradragon Bailas Gale * Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba * Supernova Apollonus Dragerion * Supernova Dragon Algros Crusos * Supernova Dragon Battle Neptaras (Thrilling Three: Dragon Add a card from your deck to your hand) * Supernova Lila Bolstorm (Meteorburn—Summon a non-evolution Dragon from your hand, destroy an opponent's creature with power 5000 or less, and send a card from your opponent's mana zone to its owner's graveyard) * Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Dragons and/or Knights) * Asteroid Luxus, Shower of Light (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Tyranno Drakes, Fire Birds, and/or Dragons; Meteorburn —> Take a Dragon or Phoenix from your deck to your hand) * Swordflash Galaxy, Super Champ (Vortex Evolution—2 of your Angel Commands and/or Dragons; Meteorburn—Dragon: untap this card) * Super Dragonic Spirit Volgailsak (Put on 1 of your Dragons or Tyranno Drakes; When attacking while there is a Dragon under it, you may destroy an opponent's creatures with less power than this creature that isn't an Armored Dragon or Tyranno Drake) * Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon (Super Infinite Evolution—Put on 1 or more of your Origins or Dragons) * Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova (Mana Galaxy Vortex evolution—3 Dragons in your mana zone; Meteorburn—reveal the top 3 cards of your deck. You may summon any non-evolution Dragon revealed this way) Anti-Dragon Cards * Light Weapon Sveta (When this creature battles a Demon Command or Dragon, this creature gets +4000 power.) Dragon Dragon Dragon Dragon Dragon Dragon Dragon Category:Race Dragon